


Their unloving love

by LarstCherrybomb



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Wins, Love/Hate, Masochism, Psychological Torture, Rope Bondage, Sadism, change of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarstCherrybomb/pseuds/LarstCherrybomb
Summary: She was captured by Moge-ko, becoming her favorite toy, suffering all kinds of torture. Little did she know that she would be the beginning of unloving love, where pain and pleasure are together, changing their lives forever.
Relationships: Kurai Yonaka & Moge-ko, Kurai Yonaka/Moge-ko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Her favorite toy part-1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um amor nada amoroso](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642070) by LarstCherrybomb. 



> Hello I'm new here please forgive my errors !! This fanfic is all writen in portuguese...then I translate to english  
> She is from my social spirit page (a brazilian fanfiction site)!!  
> I never found much on this ship so here I'am posting this :3

  
The sound of that voice aroused the despair in her being. Her legs were shaking, her heart was racing and the memories were returning. If she hadn't been too curious and smarter.

Her path to freedom was less than a meter away, her only chance for freedom thrown away, and now her fate was uncertain. She could hear the rushing steps towards that personal dungeon, created with only one function, the satisfaction of Moge-ko's endless desire.

She was taken from her life, transformed into an insignificant object of desire ... Each day her hope disappeared, leaving only pain in its place. The steps came closer; they were almost at the metal door.

If maybe she had tried to defend herself, she had a knife made to kill mogekos, maybe it would work against her. Still, she hasn’t seen that blade in a long time. Finally, the footsteps stopped, ending her suffering in anticipation. Now it was time for the real suffering to begin.

“Yonaka-tan”, Moge-ko opened the iron door with his terrible smile from ear to ear. "I couldn't wait Moge-ko needed to like crazy with you today !!”, the blonde's eyes shone in blood red, her tail restless moving, all because of the excitement she was. She approached, caressing Yonaka's face “So beautiful ... And you’re all Moge-ko's”, grabbed the girl's still tied arms, taking her to the wall “I want to play so much, but so many options ... grr ... a Moge-ko hates to be indecisive!”, She pressed her body against the black-haired girl “Do you want to play with Moge-ko?”, Licked the girl's ear, which did not reply “I have a great idea! What if Moge-ko makes a new game?”, Pushed Yonaka face to wall licking her neck from top to bottom" So delicious "

  
Yonaka felt her traitorous body heat up, the hairs on her arms stood up. Moge-ko smiled, sliding her hand down her arm "Yonaka-tan why are you resisting? Your body is loving what Moge-ko is doing ...is useless to resist ...", she held her face, forcing her gaze on hers "If you stop looking at Moge-ko ... She will punish you," she began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Her long nails caused an exciting sensation, but she held those feelings deep within her soul. She would not surrender that easily, even if it was inevitable getting **on** by every touch.

  
"I'm going to fuck you first ... then I’ll abuse every single part of you" Yonaka looked away from Moge-ko feeling her legs being brutally spread.

Moge-ko gets rid of the rest of the clothes that separate a beautiful view of the girl's body from, by tearing them apart without mercy. She wanted that right now, but it had to be different.

It was something interesting with her every time, the girl's body was terribly addictive. She sniffed her hair which have the best smell and the best softness.

She took care of Yonaka as if she were a doll, always leaving her in good conditions but her clothes and face ruined. She would do it over and over again until being exhausted. She was always there for more.

It was different from all the toys she had before. Mogekos were interesting to a certain extent, it was much easier to kill them in wonderful ways.

  
“Moge-ko have no idea what she is going to do today!”, she smiled.

“Get it over with it!”, Yonaka could not stand the delay of the other to do the inevitable, torture her.

It hadn't been that long since the last time Moge-ko had taken advantage of her, in fact it hadn't been even eight hours.

“But Yonaka is really irresistible! Moge-ko can't wait another second after hearing this! Gutting the mogekos is no longer funny! Only Yonaka have what I want!”, The blonde untied the other's hands. "Come," she held her wrists guiding her to the center of the room.

In the middle of that room was a metal table with chains, one for each member of her body. That table brought terrible memories of the hours spent with Moge-ko. Each slap, lash, bite, hot candle and many other ways to torture. She was placed on all fours and tied up by Moge-ko

"Let's play something new! You are always so quiet that you look like a doll! But today you answered Moge-ko! I haven't heard your screams of fear or your delicious curses for a long time! And you being rude to her… Only makes her feel more and more and more willing! Mogegegê!”

The half-Mogeko girl opened the closet, which kept her favorite toys, taking three different whips; a leather one, a rope one and one full of strips, also made of leather.

"Let's play something new ... You guess what Moge-ko will do to you first! If you guess Moge-ko will give you a reward! “, she said wile clapping her hands with animation.

"You are going to make me choose the worst whip and after that you are going to say what I got right ...", looked at the other with disdain "And my reward will be getting beaten with the same"

"Ring ding ding ding! We have a winner! Yonaka guessed what I was thinking! Now I have to choose the worst one…”

Yonaka suffered the same torture every day, was good that this time she at least had a choice over it.

"Rope," she said just one word and made his eyes ready for the lashes.

“Moge-ko doesn’t know if will be good! Why don't we play like we always do! "

  
"What? No! You said I won! I get to choose!”, Debated at the table “Why are you never tired of this? It's always the same thing!”, she was exhausted from the torture earlier no longer caring about what she said “Get the rope whip already! And hit me with it! Who knows, this time I'll die ?!”

“It is not fair that Yonaka-tan does not know how to play! If I kill her I will be without my favorite toy! But since you guessed everything Moge-ko will reward you!”

Took the whip full of strips. She never played with that one, it distributed the force of the blows, causing few serious injuries. Yonaka was startled to see the other's least favorite toy in front of her. It mainly hit he thighs, making the area very red. She didn't wait long between lashes, increasing the strength in the intervening time.

"Ah ... Ah..agh," she groaned at the strange pain it caused. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to cry, every tear she would shed where be a reason to turn Moge-ko on to the point that this torture could never end.

Moge-ko was becoming more and more predictable. She might not know how long was locked in that little room “joy”, but little by little managed to know even when the blond came.

She stopped beating her to admire the welts caused on the leg of the other "So beautiful ... so adorable ... Moge-ko can't wait anymore", leaned over licking one of the girl's thighs, noticing the liquid that ran between them “Yonaka-tan seems to have a lot of fun today”, held her legs apart to get a better view. Her face turned red with embarrassment and the urge to leave at all costs. Her body was cheating on her, getting hot and wet with each lash. Where did that damn sensation come from? When was she going to stop? Would that ever pass? Or would it get worse? She moved a lot, trying, in vain, to make the other woman's red eyes stop looking at her body like that

“Please stop this! “

"Moge-ko had a fantastic idea, since Yonaka is having so much fun she will be rewarded" Moge-ko leaned between her legs, licking the hottest and most excited part of the.Like an electric shock an extremely new sensation passed through his body. Moge-ko was making her feel pleasure, without the pain. It was incredible I could feel the warmth of that soft tongue, thinking how good it was

"Ah...ah...ah", She couldn't hold her moans, not with the other one doing that.Moge-ko was getting ready to start something more intense, when a blessed Mogeko called at the door:

"We have a Lord Procciuto damned problem!" Said the mogeko in a voice that was weak with fear.

"Damn!!!", hit the table “I can't fill you with love today, my Yonaka-tan ... What the hell! But I still want to end the game hehehehe”, slapped her on the butt ”See you later my favorite toy "Moge-ko left the torture room stomping hard and huffing with anger.

She didn't finish what he started. Yonaka lost the rest of her strength lying on the cold steel table. Her mind was in chaos; she had liked what the other had done. She felt her sex throbbing with pleasure and agony tooking over her mind.If the other had continued she could have come, it was not possible for her to feel so much pleasure with that demon in the form of a Mogeko girl."It doesn't matter!", She tried to stop thinking about that "At least I'm not going to sleep on the floor!", Letting her body relax.Little did I know that from this day on things would become more and more intense. And one day they would never be able to stay away from each other, chained in the cruelest prison of all; love.


	2. The broken toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yonaka is got sick, how Moge-ko will deal with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay...  
> Enjoy the chapter 😊

She woke up still tied to the table in that damn room. Something really didn't feel right. It was normal to wake up sore and exhausted from Moge-ko's advances,but that extreme pain came from inside her body accompanied by a terrible burn. That pain wasn´t normal.

She moved from one side to another, trying to get rid of the chains anyway possible. When she realized there was blood dripping on the table.The blood didn't have the red color she was used to seeing, it had a dark wine color. That was a very bad sign.

Moge-ko whipped her very much in the legs, where she could feel the welts. But nothing serious to the point that all that blood was flowing from her mouth and nose. Could it be that after so long her body gave up and was falling apart? She needed to get out of there anyway, she needed to know the reason behind that blood!

The only one who could help her was far away from there. Even so, would it cost her to try to let go? She kept moving until she started hearing the sounds of loose chains. With much effort she realized that they were not completely fixed to the table, managing to free her arms from the table, even if they were attached to them, she could at least leave the table.

She pulled the chains with all his strength coming out of the uncomfortable position. Two good news appeared; she was freed from the table and her nose didn't seem to bleed anymore.

She had no idea that the other one fixed these chains so badly on the table, this information would be very useful other times. And the following thought passed in her mind. Maybe Moge-ko wasn't as smart as she thought, she was still a mogeko type and they used to be very dumb. Or was she a human half-breed? If she had only a little of their stupidity maybe she could fool her and escape from that castle at last!  
If the door was open, she could escape from that hell. And this time she wouldn't look back, continuing her journey until the last one walks in search of the miraculous exit.

She stood up still in pain, walking slowly to the heavy door that was conveniently open...Outside that secret room was the extremely pink room of Moge-ko.

As soon as she left the room she was approached by a row of Mogekos in suits.

"Wait...What?", could not contain her confusion.

"Hello Miss Yonaka", one of them greeted her.

"Who are you?", the girl asked in confusion.

"The servants of Moge-ko of course", approached her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't know what you are! ”

"It's all right, miss we Mogekos-services are only here to serve. We have no desire to harm you", removed the chains of the girl "Miss Moge-ko is very pleased with your services! ”

"Services? I am an object for her! Something that fulfills her wishes! ”

"Miss Moge-ko has a lot of affection for her favorite toy. We are here to serve you".

"What do you mean?"

"Mogetans decided to be safer if we took care of your condition when she's not here. And serving is really wonderful! We can't help it! ", he got a red face.

"How wonderful you are perverts!" she felt her vision fail and started coughing up blood.

"You don't look so good... we can take care of you."

"I don't trust any of you! I know exactly what Mogekos do with disabled people! ", walked in the direction that reminded her of the secret entrance to the other floor "I need to get out of here...ah...", the pain got worse and worse.

"You need care, don't worry, everything will be fine"

"If You don't stay I don't want to be here when Moge-ko shows up", one of them said while he seemed to pray.

She was put to Moge-ko's bed, hoping that it would pass soon.

"I...didn't agree with that...", complained the girl, who barely had the strength to curse.

. . .

The Mogekos were terrified, some of them covered in blood, others only hidden. They had two choices, face the huge monster that escaped, or face the other monster: Moge-ko. When she realize they were messing with the beast without her permission and still let it escape, she wanted everyone to suffer.  
They thought about calling King-Mogeko to help, but he would never step outside his floor to mess with something that was that psychopath. Even being the absolute leader monarch of the castle the last thing he wanted was to stand face to face with Moge-ko.

So they chose to call the dictator of the fourth floor to do the job

"What the hell do you want with Moge-ko! ", said angrily pointing her knife at the yellow creature "I am, very angry and very frustrated! I was loving my beautiful Yonaka...and YOU DISTURBED ME!” she yelled at the little creatures.

"Mo...ge...-ko", he could barely speak.

"Get on with it! Moge-ko has more to do! ”

"You know the bizarre monster you trap here! ", one of the Mogekos-guards shouted, trembling with fear "He escaped yesterday"

"You had a simple job...and yet you couldn't do it?! All you had to do was feed it. If the food ran out it was just to throw an unfortunate one there that would be fine... but Moge-ko have to do everything around here! ", kicked one of them's asses "Cheer for when I come back he'll have eaten you if not I who will!!", smiled starting the search for the creature.

"Here little monster! If you're good, Moge-ko won't kill you... But if you don't get in her little cage now she'll slice you up and feed you to the worms!", she looked for him everywhere, but nothing of him.

She was too angry, she couldn't even reason from so much hatred. She started snorting and shaking her nails in the palm of her hand "Grrr ..Moge-ko can't stand failure! “

She couldn't find the ugly thing, getting much more irritated than before. "Hey you! " she yelled at two Mogekos-guards

"Yes Moge-ko...I say Mrs. Moge-ko"

"Hunting the bug got tedious...if you see! If you don't find it, I'll rip your asses off! Mogege!", licked the tip of his knife.

. . .

It wasn't so bad to have three Mogekos at your disposal, making your wishes. She looked good for those who had coughed up blood a few hours ago. The Mogekos-services brought her food, brought new clothes and even offered to comb her hair, but that was too bizarre so she wouldn't let them do it.

She seemed to have improved, she didn't feel any pain. It was a true unknown where that pain came from and where it went. Was it hunger? Death approaching? It really turned Yonaka's mind from top to bottom.

She stretched out on the other's bed feeling the thanks from her back. That bed was full of Moge-ko...smell that she could feel from meters away, as a prey feels the predator approaching.

Something in that room aroused a strange interest in her, all that pink, all that tidiness. Several scary books organized in alphabetical order. Everything seemed meticulously in its place. As if the desire to dominate everything manifested itself even over material things.

Her wrists had perhaps permanent marks of handcuffs, ropes and chains. She watched the scars and wondered how long her body would bear it all, because Moge-ko was insatiable, her thirst for domination was endless.

Her body shivered at the memory of the other girl between her legs, licking her sensitive spot, delighting herself with the forbidden nectar. That warm tongue in her was something she never felt before. No matter how many times she was being used, she was still a virgin, because the pleasure of the other was exclusive because of her pain... But to feel her sex being stimulated in the middle of her thigh pains, was something new and sensational.

She felt guilt and disappointment, maybe her mind was finally breaking, maybe that was the end of her, feeling that warmth taking over. That warmth was nothing less than the gigantic pleasure she felt every time she was touched by the other. It was terrible to feel pleasure for her, her damned torturer, her damned possessor, her damned hot tongue...

An anthill of secrets was kicked, gushing hordes of once secret ants into a dark hole... Climbing up his legs, grabbing his flesh, leaving the pain and the heat.

That thought no longer left her. Would the other one take her body that way again? How long would she bear the guilt that consumed her with every drop of her spilled liquid?

Moge-ko was a wretch, killed her only friend, dragged her to that dungeon, left her whole body marked and now was forcing pleasure on her.

Those red eyes haunted her memories, her sharp fangs reminded her of her bites and now her mouth watched her body in a new way.

She was torn from her thoughts by one of the Mogekos:

"Miss Yonaka now that we take care of you properly. You must go back to the playroom before you come back. "One of the servants opened the heavy metal door, gesturing with his little paw (hand).

She stared at the door "I don't want to go in there yet...", her short time out made her not want to go in there so early.

"We can't leave her here in Moge-ko's room... If she thinks it's bad we'll be punished".

"We serve the lady at the lady's command now please go back there before we have any problems. ”

"I'm not going anywhere anyway...I'll be punished anyway", Yonaka felt the softness of that bed over her body "I think it would be worth disobeying just this once"

The servants trembled.

"Miss please let's be punished for this!", the mogeko-service held the girl's hand. "Please I don't want to be punished"

“Moge-ko will punish you for touching the Yonaka-tan like this!", like a cat the mistress arrived unnoticed, not a bit happy to see the creature with her hand on her girl.

"Moge-ko...it's not what it looks like!", released Yonaka's hand falling to her knees "Moge-tan just wants to serve...he would never do anything with the girl".

"Yonaka-tan did he touch you?", Moge-ko slowly approached.

"He...he...", Yonaka looked at the poor creature on his knees.

"Tell Moge-ko...", he held her face with one hand.

"He only held my hand."

"Did you hear that? You sure touched her!.... You touched Yonaka! Moge-ko's Yonaka!", she took one of her knives in her pocket.

"No please!", he shouted before being hit with a clean stab, separating his hand from his body "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh".

"Nobody put their paws in Yonaka hihihi," she smiled satisfied with the punishment.

"Ahhhhhhhh", the unfortunate Mogeko-serviceman shouted being dragged along by the other two.

"Forgive us lady, let's get him out of here," they continued dragging the other one.

Yonaka stood there watching the whole thing, feeling absolutely nothing. She couldn't care less about those Mogekos, even though apparently they didn't seem to be like the others.

She swallowed dry, now it was her turn to be punished by her.

"Yonaka Moge-ko had such a terrible day", she put her bloody knife on furniture "But now she's happy...she can punish a damned for her cause...", her nose moved from one side to the other "Yonaka have mogeko smells...Moge-ko can admit it!", she held the girl's hand licking.

"Moge-ko!?", she was confused and embarrassed by it.

"She'll continue from where she left off...", she held the hand that was licking, intertwining her fingers. "Come Yonaka-tan your punishment will be delicious.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You let a filthy mogeko touch you... you'll be punished... Until that smell came out of you!", dragged her inside the torture room.

"No, I don't deserve this," she let go of her hand with force, pushing the other one away.

"Yonaka-tan really is audacious today!", Moge-ko smiled, grabbing the girl by the hair.

"Don't wait!" she felt her scalp hurt.

"Moge-ko will play with Yonaka until she gets tired...She's been interrupted!", she held the other one on the table by her hands.

She couldn't get enough strength to get rid of the other one again. Now she would have to wait to see how she would be punished.

She hit her thighs with her hands until she saw red marks "So hot!", she was probably very excited "Moge-ko wants to finish what she started! She'll make Yonaka scream, scream, shout and make fun!", she touched the hot intimacy of the other one "Moge-ko wants to do so muchhhhhhh...but she needs patience! If you're not going to miss the Mogegê moment", she didn't introduce any fingers just touching the girl's clitoris.

"Aa", she felt the heat rise.

\- "Now Yonaka feels all my love," she stopped her movement toward the "Choose"she smiled maliciously as she showed the "choices" to Yonaka.

Three whips to choose from; one with a rope, one with leather and one with a buckle belt.

"If I choose one you let me go outside?" she raised her gaze, staring into the blonde's mind.

"Moge-ko lets you out if you make her feel good...Now choose", her little tail was electric with that proposal.

"What if I don't make it?"

"Then Moge-ko will punish you more~"

"I choose the leather one...get it over with! Please", she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the whip, but was surprised by the sensation of Moge-ko’s mouth on her body.

She licked from top to bottom involved in what she was doing, with great confidence.

"Ah...ah...that's it", she shut up before saying what she felt.

"Wonderful," she cracked the whip in her leg, with difficulty because she was in a complicated position.

"Ah...ahh...ahhh," she couldn't tell because she was screaming more.

"Yonaka is so...aah...wonderful," Moge-ko drowned between her legs while hitting her with difficulty.

Her legs were already weak and subject to the cuts that each lash caused. And the other one continued with more and more strength.

"Wait Moge-ko I think...", her vision began to blur.

"Are you going to cum already?", she said smiling.

Yonaka felt a lot of pain in her abdomen, starting to cough blood again, this time losing consciousness.

"Yonaka-tan?", Moge-ko stopped immediately, got up and walked to the other side of the table "Why did you faint? Moge-ko is not satisfied! " she slapped her in the face "Don't you dare die now! Moge-ko can't be without her favorite toy!!", she took the girl in her arms holding tight.

She ran as fast as she could, crossing the castle by the force of hate. Kicking the door of the Mogeko hospital, assaulting everyone there. Moge-ko was holding the schoolgirl, who looked dead, but instead of getting rid of her like she did with others of her toys took her there.

"Fix Yonaka-tan if you are not all killed! ", starred Mogekos-pharmacists and Mogekos-doctors.

She wouldn't let Yonaka die that easy, after all she was her favorite toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please say something I love reading coments !!! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it !! :3


End file.
